Toadette's Loose Tooth
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Toadette has a loosened tooth which she can't get out. With Toad and Toadbert's help getting her tooth out, Toad has made an invention. Based on Lil's Loose Tooth owned by LeapFrog.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_A/N: Alright, time for my Toadette's Loose Tooth story. It's a story about Toadette loosening her tooth. It's based on the original LeapPad Phonics story where Lil loosens her tooth, and her brothers Leap and Tad lift it out with Leap's invention. So without further ado, let's read the story. This story will have Toad, Toadette, and Toadbert. Would you please be free to introduce yourselves, Toads?_

"Hi, I'm Toadette. My friends call me that. My tooth feels funny!" Toadette said, while taking a look at her funny tooth.

"Hi, I'm Toad. I think Toadette has a loose tooth." Toad was holding a Mario mushroom in his left hand and putting an arm around Toadette on the other.

"Hi, I'm Toadbert. I believe something weird is going to happen." Toadbert said, while giggling and pointing at himself.

_I apologize for the short intro in this story. I know this might be long._

_Also, the original LeapPad Phonics story is owned by LeapFrog, Lil's Loose Tooth was written by Jim Marggraff._

_Mario characters are owned by Nintendo._

_So I guess I'll see you in the next chapter when the story begins._


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Started

**And here we are! First part of the story!**

It was a great day outside the Mushroom Kingdom. Inside Toad's house, Toadette's tooth got loosened.

"It wiggles, Toad! The top one, here! My tooth, it's loose!" cried Toadette. "Oh dear."

Toad then gave a pat, a tap, and a rap. Her tooth did tip. He saw the gap.

Toadbert, a Toad with glasses, a blue vest with a yellow trim, white pants, and brown shoes, along with a blue spotted mushroom hat came along, with a baseball mitt on his hand.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Toadbert said, and looked at the gap also. "Wow, cool!"

"It tickles when I eat, Toad." Toadette told him. "I hope it comes out soon."

"Yep, it's loose alright." Toad then had an idea. "Hey, wait, I have an idea."

Toad and his buddy, Toadbert, then pluck out a plan to take the tooth off of Toadette's mouth.

He had to follow them to Toad's room, where he had the fix that would work. "Just listen, Toadette. The egg will splat, and the mix will spill it. The jet will zip, and the jug will drop. Finally, the claw will your tooth out, pop!"

Toadbert's baseball mitt had a bunch of eggs, however, one of the eggs were bouncing off of that mitt. Boy, that egg sure was jumpy.

"Will it hurt?" Toadette asked Toad.

"It's very simple, really." Toad replied.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Toad?" Toadette said, in a scoffing manner.

Toad's invention was called The Tooth Plucker, which was something that would be used to lift the ol' tooth out of Toadette's mouth. Toad had to work on it, and Toadette might be afraid that she heard Mario calling.

"Perfect! Okay, we're ready to go!" Toad was all ready.

"Hey, how do you turn it on?" Toadbert asked.

**Let's see what happens next in the second part of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lifting the Tooth out

**Okay, we're at the next and last part of the story! Here's where Toad's invention causes trouble...**

Toadbert said, "Uh-oh!"

Toadette looked at Toad.

He didn't put it on the road. Then Toadette's eyes got big. She grabbed her chin. Her kneecaps shook, and her legs caved in.

Toad got a rope, gave Toadette a hug, set up the egg, jet, claw, and jug.

When the invention goes _BIZARRE, _trouble happened. Toadbert had to step back, but then he hit the egg, making it splat. Now the jet bounced off Toad's leg.

"Oh no!" Toad cried. "Watch out, you guys!"

"YIKES!" Toadette shrieked.

"Whoops!" Toadbert wasn't very careful.

Now Toad's room was a mess because of the invention.

"What a mess!" Toad was frustrated.

Toadette ducked, the jet zipped past her head. Dust flew, she sneezed, and Toad turned red. Looks like he's blushing.

"Heh-heh-heh, sorry, Toadette." Toad chuckled a bit.

"I thought I saw something..." Toadbert said.

"Ah-ah-ahh-CHOO!" Toadette sneezed. "HUH?!" Toadette got up, about to yell, until Toad gasped. "Look, Toadette! Your tooth fell out of it! It worked!" Toad told her.

"Look what I found!" Toadbert picked up Toadette's tooth.

Her tooth sat there, upon the rug. She'd sneeze it out, just without a tug!

Toadette smiled at Toad, her swell little mushmellow.

"Thanks, Toad! But can you help me with another one, little fellow?" Toadette asked him.

"You want me to glue it back on for you, Toadette?" Toadbert asked her.

"Well, what do you know! It did work out!" Toad was relieved and happy at the same time.

Toad was happy to help her in a swell way he could. Toadette replied, "Thanks, Toad!"

**And thank you for reading this story!**

Toadette says, "If you have a problem, anyone can help you as long as you call on them."

**That was one of Lil's quotes from the end of the original LeapPad Phonics story.**

**This was a short story, not a long one.**

**Cast**

**Toadbert - Tad**

**Toadette - Lily**

**Toad - Leap**

**Have a nice day, and I'll see you on Friday, actually.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloopers

**Bloopers**

Scene 1

Darius: "Speed, marker...and action."

Toadette: "It giggles, Toad!"

Darius: "Cut!"

Toadette: "Whoopsies! I meant to say wiggles!"

Scene 2

Darius: "Action."

Narrator: "Toad gave a pat, a tap, a rap, like Eminem..."

Darius: "Cut! We can't add Eminem to the scene."

Scene 3

Darius: "Action."

Toad: "Just listen, Toadette. The egg will splat the mix with skillet."

Darius: "Cut."

Toad: "Whoops! The mix will spill it is what I meant to say."

Scene 4

Narrator: Toadbert said...

Toadbert: "Uh-oh!"

Narrator: Toadette looked at Toad. Toadbert did not...did not...did not...I forgot the rest.

Darius: "Cut!"

Scene 5

Darius: "Action!"

When the invention went BIZARRE, trouble happened, and Toad's room blew up in...flames?

Toad: Sorry, can someone clean up this mess?

Darius: "Cut!"


	5. Chapter 5: Outtakes

**Outtakes**

_Scene 7_

_Take 1_

Toadbert: Look what I found!

Toadbert picked up what seemed to be Toadette's tooth, but turned out to be a white piece of chalk.

Darius: Um...cut. Toadbert, have you been writing on the walls again?

Toadbert: Sorry about that!

_Take 2_

Toadbert picked up a marshmallow.

Darius: Cut. Let's save it for camping.

_Take 3_

Toadbert, didn't do anything.

Darius: (sighs) Cut.

**The End.**


End file.
